A Vampire Knight Story for ANIMEHITS190
by AidoRockz
Summary: A random story made on MSN. Anyone is welcomed to read. OCXAido OCXIchijo. There are more Genres but those are about the main two.
1. Chapter 1

This story is made for ANIMEHITS190, Beba, from Quizilla. She and I made this story on MSN together, just like my other story. In fact Beba and Jary are sisters. Now anyone is welcome to read, but if you don't like it, don't send me flamers and start insulting me. Remember, this story is for ANIMEHITS190. We made this on MSN so NO ONE can tell be that I'm doing something wrong.

OK now, Chapter 1

* * *

My (Ashley's) P.O.V

I took a walk outside, looking for Aido. I had just come to Cross Academy a week ago and we were really good friend, even if he was a vampire and I was a witch that would control nature. I wasn't a student at Cross Academy; I was an assistant, or helper, to the Headmaster. The Headmaster had put me to live in the Moon Dorms for 1. An experiment to test the trust of the vampires being around humans 24-7. 2. I was a witch after all and if I was in the Moon Dorms I could do my magic without anyone freaking out and calling me a monster. The last reason was because that there was an empty room there unlike the Sun Dorms.

Suddenly, a water ball came at me. I was really surprised and I jumped to the side, getting out of it's way just in time. "Wow!" I said, and then looked to see who had tried to attack me. It was a girl that looked maybe a year older, or younger, then myself. I couldn't really tell which one it was at the time. Although, I could tell that she was a vampire, maybe even the same level as Kaname. That was really rare, to have two purbloods at the same school . "I can feel great power in you. I want it all." She said and then threw more water balls at me.

I dogged then by evaporating then using my fire element, one of my best element control besides earth. 'What the hell is going on?' I asked myself as this vampire girl continued to attack me. I had no choice but fight back. I molded my fire into 3 wolves, but the vampire girl then used her water and then my wolves were gone. I then made a few fires balls and threw them at her. Although she made some kind of shield out of what looked like a living shadow (Think of Rido Kuran's power) and the fire never touched her. The girl then made some water horses with something behind them. I couldn't tell what it was, but I still jumped into a tree to avoid it.

Suddenly the tree I was on was starting to age and started to get old really fast. I was guessing that this vampire girl could control the earth element, like me. I focused all of my power into stopping the tree from getting any older since I didn't want to fall.. Although the minute I did, I felt something kind of enter me. It was also a little pain full, but it was over as soon as it started.

I then looked over to this vampire girl and saw this shadow like this start to talk the from of me. A few seconds later, a shadow version of me was standing beside her. I could tell it was evil. MY evil side. This vampire had made a shadow clone of my "evil side". That was really a bad thing. My 'evil side' was really powerful. It mostly only came out when I get really mad, but I can usually control it enough to not hurt my friends and loved ones. Still, one time I almost killed someone when my 'evil side' came out.

Something then caught my eye, not to far away from the vampire and the shadow like thing. It was Aido. It looked like he was in ice and all around him was this back thing that kind of looked like a living shadow, the same kind that the vampire made the shield with. I quickly leaped from the tree and ran to Aido. I then used my fire to melt the ice and the shadow thing was also then gone. Since Aido was out cold, I even grabbed him quicker then I did running to him. I then put one of his arms around my shoulders, while I did the same to make it easier to carry him I then ran away with him, back to my dorm and away from the vampire girl that had been attacking me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

????? P.O.V  
I just watched the girl go somewhere with Aido. I didn't bother chase her since I didn't want to waist the energy doing it. I'd just save my energy for our next fight, if there was even going to be one. Besides, a sweet scent suddenly hit my noise and it made me hungry. I followed it to a vampire hunter that was just outside the school and I started to eat. I didn't really care if I was eating a vampire hunter, even if I was a purblood vampire. I just continued to drink from the man. As I fed, I remembered the blond boy that I attacked and I smirked against the neck of the vampire hunter. I happened to know that boy's secrets, it being a power of us purbloods.

Ashley's P.O.V  
I ran into my room and then put Aido on my bed. Once he was completely on the bed, I looked him over. He had a few cuts over his body and he was still in a deep sleep. I lightly shook him to try and wake him, but it did no help. 'Man, that was evil of that vampire girl.' I thought to myself as I then took my knife off my side table. I then very lightly cut myself across the wrist, biting my lip to try ignore the pain I felt. My wrist then started to bleed and I put my knife back down on the side table. I then lightly opened his mouth with my other hand then put my bleeding wrist against his mouth, letting my blood drip in his mouth.

After a few seconds, I felt Aido's lips clap around my wrist and I felt him start to suck. With him doing this I knew that Aido was finally starting to wake back up. Also, a lot of his cuts were also starting to heal. His eyes then popped open and he looked up at me with his baby blue eyes, letting go of my wrist.

"Huh? Ashley? Where am I?" He asked as he sat up and and looked around the room. "You're in my room, Aido. Do you remember what happened?" I asked and he sat up a little more. "All I remember was that Riku-Sama attacked me, and then I woke up here……… Why do I taste your blood?" he asked and I showed him my wrist, which had stopped bleeding. I'm was fast healer, which was good in the case of being in the same place as vampires. "I did it to wake you up." I said and he gave me a small smile. "Thank-you, Ash-Chan." He said, but then yawned and then laid back down on my bed, falling asleep soon after. I just watch Aido sleep. He still kind of looked hurt with a few cuts still on him.

A few minutes later Takuma Ichijo barged into my room. "Aido, there you are." He yelled, pointing a finger at the other sleeping vampire. He then seemed to notice me. "What are you doing here?" He asked me, looking a little confused. I wasn't completely sure if he was talking to me or Aido, but I still answered. "Aido was attacked and I'm just helping him. Also, I'm the one that should be asking what you're doing here. This is my room." I said and then he looked a little surprised and even embarrassed. "Oh, I was sent to get Aido. I heard his voice come from this room so I came in here. I had no idea this was your room, Ms…….?" He asked, waiting for me to give her my name. 'Oh yeah, we've never met face to face yet.' I thought. "Ashley, just Ashley, no Ms." I said and Takuma gave me a friendly smile. "OK, Ashley. I was sent to get Aido and to prevent Ms. Riku from doing anyone any harm." He said, explaining to why he was there and I nodded in understanding.

"OK. Also, for one thing, Aido is sleep and he still seems hurt. Another thing I can take care of him until he wakes up. You don't have to worry, you can trust me." I said with a smile. "OK, thank you very much. I'm going to look for Riku-Sama before she does something else." He said then left my room.


End file.
